Anglor Dren
|xp = 494 | previous = The Strange Device | next = Speak with Sir Lancelot }} Quest Description Description: This...crystal...you see. ..ages ago after Djall banished the Titans to Tartarus he turned his attention to the Faeries. He banished their Spirit Mother, Agalarna, to the comet he arrived on. Djall's Hammer, and sent her traveling through the universe. This was punishment to the Faerie, who had been slaves to the Titans, to let them know he was now their master. The Spirit Mother would often return, in passing, as her comet flew past earth. After ages her spirit became fused with the comet. The last passing of the comet was met with tragedy. The comet slammed into the moon! You can see the results in the sky above! Pieces of the comet rained down upon the Earth, each holding a small portion of the Spirit Mother's power. Wherever one is found strange things happen. There is a large shard in the south on the isle of Earthrise. I suspect this is why the Anubians are so keen on taking the island and why they have left us - thus far - mostly alone. Even small fragments can hold great power - but dangerous power. Oh I am rambling on with stories - apologies. To the point: this crystal is a tiny shard of the Spirit Mother. It alone - even amplified by that device could not cause the entire island to be affected. I would guess that there is a larger device and larger crystal. There is only one beast on this island that could possibly know how to do this and sadly it may be my fault he has. Anglor Dren was my assistant, I helped him unlock the potential for magic he had. He is a quite potent mage but he had no plan to learn for any other reason than raw power. I miscalculated his motives - and this is the result. Anglor has taken up residence in the old lighthouse just north of Dante Manor. I urge you to go there and destroy the device, I will guess Anglor is also to be found inside. Though I am unhappy to even broach this topic - you may have to kill Anglor in order to destroy the machine. I have no love for violence but we cannot allow these abominations to continue to spread. Completion: You return! I am sorry you had to kill Anglor - even as misguided as he was. You have done well though! Please take this reward! Recommended Level: 5 Party Size: 1 Objectives *Travel to the Lighthouse. *Enter the Lighthouse *Destroy Anglor's Device *Kill Anglor Dren *Return to Raji Redhoof Walkthrough *Travel to the lighthouse. Be careful on the way up as there are Dreamflies that like to team up. **You might want to consider swimming there, there is a slope leading up from the shore to the lighthouse. *Enter the lighthouse. **The Light house is an instanced area. Only your party will be allowed into the zone with you. *Kill the Madvine until Anglor Dren appears and take him out. *Slay Anglor. **Anglor Dren drops Anglor Dren's Essence which you can exchange for any one of these items: Thick Belt, Anglor's Armwraps, Lighthouse Leggins, Lightkeeper's Mace, Dinky Dagger, Anglor's Wand, Hastey Handwraps or Smash Staff in Anglors Dren's Treasure. *Right-click the device to destroy it. **If you want any of the other items as well, abandon the quest now and re-obtain it from Raji Redhoof, but only do so after claiming an item (otherwise the game will see Anglor Dren's Essence in your inventory and will not drop another). *Return to "Old" North Beach and speak to Raji Redhoof to complete this quest.